User blog:Unknown2worker/Fanfiction
Rated PG for Mild Sexual Content and Mild Violence Chapter 1 (Carly wakes up, sees Sam and Freddie kissing) Carly: "Sam!" "Freddie!" "What are you doing!" Sam: "Making out with Freddie" Carly: "STOP!" "We have to rehearse for iCarly!" Sam: "Ok." (in the iCarly Studio, rehearsing) Carly: I'm Carly Sam: And I'm Sam Both: And this is iCarly! Sam: Tonight we are going to see how many balloons can we pop in 1 minute! Carly: I wanna know! Sam: 1! Sam: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7! Carly: Come on pop a eigth one! 35 seconds! Sam: 8, 9, 10! Carly: 15 seconds! Sam: How much Carly: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Carly: Sam can pop 10 balloons in 1 minute Sam: Yuh-huh! Carly: Now me! Carly: Popped 1 Carly: 2, 3! Sam: 50 seconds Carly: 4, 5, 6! Sam: 35 Carly: 7, 8! Sam: 20 Carly: 9! Sam: 10 Carly: 10, 11 Sam: 5 Carly: 12! Sam: DONE! Carly: I can pop twelve in 1 minute! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2 (Still in the iCarly studio) Sam: I am so bored Sam's Cook: Apples? Carly: Nah. We're too bored. Sam, Carly and Freddie: (get apples) Carly: What should we do Sam: I am totally bored Carly: Let's plan next week's show. Sam: Tomorrow Carly: (Watches a video on the monitor) Sam! Freddie! You gotta see------ Carly: Sam and Freddie. Cut out with the kissing! Freddie: But! Carly: CUT IT OUT! Sam and Freddie: OK! Carly: Now watch this Carly: (puts the video back on) Sam: This is so hysterical Freddie: (laughing) Carly: Now promise you won't make out Freddie: OK! Sam: We will Carly: Until prom next week! Sam: OK! Freddie: OK! Carly: So Sam, who are you taking? Sam: Freddie Freddie: YAY! Carly: You guys disgust me. Is that why we are having a big marathon of episodes of you making out and dating Sam: Pretty much. Sam: MOMMA NEEDS A BOYFRIEND! Carly: OMG! Sam: What Carly: Jackson Colt tweeted "I am asking a certain someone to do a interview for me! Will you do it? Come at 7:15. The fight is at 8 Sam: He sent you a tweet saying that Freddie: Oh my gosh! Carly: Promise you two won't make out Sam: Dude, it's a MMA fight. Why would we make out? Carly: Cuz you love each other Sam: I can't wait! Carly: I'll go ask Spencer! ------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3 Carly: Hey Spencer! Spencer: What! Carly: Ew! What's on your hand Spencer: Oil Carly: GROSS! Can we go to a MMA fight! Jackson Colt said we could interview him! Spencer: OK, but what time is it Carly: The fight is at 8, but he said to come at 7:15 for the interview Spencer: Go nuts! Carly: Spencer said I could go! Sam: MOMMA HAPPY! Freddie: I can too! Carly: How? Freddie: My mom flew to New Jersey Carly: For what Freddie: I don't know! Carly: So it's 6:00! We should get ready Freddie: It's 6:00! Carly: Yeah, we wanna be ready by 7, OK! Freddie: OK! Carly: Sam! SAM! Sam: Yeah Carly: What are you doing Sam: Shoving a duck in Gibby's mouth Gibby: (choking) Carly: (gets the duck out of his mouth) Are you OK! Gibby: Yeah Carly: SAM! Sam: What? Carly: Why did you shove a duck in Gibby's mouth? Sam: Cuz I felt like it Carly: You aren't supposed to do stuff like that when you feel like it! You could've made Gibby die Sam: Who gives a chiz about Gibby Carly: He's nice! Sam: But he sits on his chiz all day and takes his shirt off! Is he posing naked! Carly: Sam, apologize to Gibby! Sam: I'm sorry, Gibby Gibby: Bye! Carly: Now don't ever do that to anyone again! Sam: Remember that Shelby Marx girl Carly: We should get her and say she boxes to Jackson Colt! Sam: So it's like a fighting bond Carly: Yeah, pretty much Sam: I like it! Freddie: Me too. It sounds great Carly: (calls Shelby Marx) Hello. So I need to ask you a little question. Oh my gosh, I feel so bad Sam: What happened Carly: Her dog died Carly: (with Shelby Marx) So can you come to a MMA fight, cuz we are interviewing Jackson Colt and we want to tell him that you are a fighter too. It's like a bonding! Shelby Marx: Be there at 6:45 Carly: Oh yeah, be there at 7:15 for the interview! The fight is at 8 Shelby Marx: Bye Carly: See ya Category:Blog posts